The Real Flock
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Iggy: I wanted to write my own oneshot, so I did! It's the flock's reactions on the books! You know you wanna read it... Serena: Don't do it if you value your sanity. Iggy: Serena, all I need you to do is type it! Serena: I tried my best. Iggy: R&R!


**Iggy: Ig here, wanting to write his own oneshot. You see, Total wrote a oneshot and now I feel left out. So I grabbed one of Winter's OCs -**

**Serena: Hey guys!**

**Iggy: - and wrote a oneshot. I think it's pretty good.**

**Serena: *mimes puking in the background***

**Iggy: Actually, it's incredible.**

**Serena: *mouths "It's bad!"***

**Iggy: So read it!**

**Serena: *waves arms back and forth frantically***

**Disclaimer: Winter doesn't own MR. Technically, I (Iggy) own myself, but not anyone else.**

"I don't like this," Fang grumbled. "Who is this James Patterson anyway? How do we know he's not a whitecoat? He could be trying to kill us!"

Max sighed. "Fang, Itex is gone. Anyway, what can one old man do anyway?" Fang sighed. Sometimes it would be nice if Max was a little more paranoid. Jeez, that girl didn't seem to care about anything sometimes! Meanwhile, Max was wishing Fang talked less. That boy could talk someone's ears off if he wanted to!

"I don't like it either," Iggy popped in. "What if he makes me all helpless or something? I might be blind, but I can kick butt. Or what if he makes me totally different than I am?"

"I'm sure he won't change your character that much, Ig. I'll be sure to tell this guy that you're an extremely serious guy with no sight but a killer punch." Iggy looked satisfied. "What do you think, Nudge?" Max asked. Nudge shrugged. Typical. She never talked.

Gazzy bit his lip. "I don't know about this. This guy scares me." He flung himself around Max's legs. Iggy heaved a sigh. That kid always was so emotional and timid! Angel was looking…well, angelic as she thought for a moment.

"I bet he's nice. I don't wanna read his mind, because that's wrong, but I could if you want me to, Max."

Max shook her head. "We don't need to. I like him, so we'll assume he's a good guy. Let's tell him our story! He'll make us famous!" Angel and Nudge rolled their eyes in unison. Max flew off to tell the JP guy that they agreed to his idea. He promised to give them the copies of the books as soon as he was finished with them.

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"Hey guys!" Max yelled. "We got the books from James Patterson! There's six of them so far, with a note that more are to come."

"What are they called? Do they have our characters right? Are they any good?" Fang asked, rapid-fire. Max sighed.

"I haven't read them yet, idiot. Let's read them together!" The flock sat down and read for an hour. Straight. They finished the first book and jaws dropped all over.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Fang yelled, breaking the silence. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH US?"

Max looked amazed. "He seemed to think I was paranoid or something. And Fang, I don't know what's with the whole not-talking thing."

Iggy looked mad. "He made me into a sarcastic joker!" The boy glowered. "And I'm not that helpless, am I?"

Nudge shook her head. "I don't talk that much," she said simply. Her character had been way off. A _girly-girl_? What was this James Patterson on?

Gazzy looked confused. "Why did he make me different? Did he not like me?" The boy burst into tears and shoved his face into Fang's chest. The older boy gently rubbed Gazzy's back. Angel cocked her head thoughtfully.

"I don't like the way he changed my character. He made me look bad."

Max looked around at her mad/annoyed/silent/crying/contemplative flock. "Let's finish the books and we can see what JP does later."

The flock read. And read. And read. When they finally finished FANG, they were about ready to murder James Patterson. Except Gazzy, who was too busy crying, and Angel, who was too angel-like to want to kill anyone.

**Iggy: So...what did you think?**

**Serena: *mutters* I think that was torture to type out.**

**Iggy: Did you say something, Serena?**

**Serena: Nope! Just that you should read my story, It's Not Over Yet! It's Twilight!**

**Iggy: Uh huh. I thought we agreed no advertising.**

**Serena: Oh...right.**

**Me: *calls over* WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COMPUTER!**

**Iggy: Nothing! *posts***

**Serena: Oh great. It's lost to the Internet now.**


End file.
